Annabelle's Choice
by 1Deanlover
Summary: Takes place when Sam goes to Hell, and Dean lives his life without him. Im not good at Summaries and this is my first stories - so no negative comments, so please just read it and tell me what you think. Two OCs in this:)


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**_

_**Annabelle's Choice**_

**Prolouge: About Anna**

All Annabelle wanted was to be human again. To have a normal human life. When she would always say that she wanted to save people. Even though she's a vampire, she would only feed on supernatural beings. Never human. She is from one of the first vampire families ever made. Her best friend, Victoria Beckett, met her when Anna was 13. She has been by her side ever since. A couple weeks ago, she and Dean found out she was pregnant. She's excited to be a mother, believe her, but she's worried that thier baby will be half vampire and be safe( due to them being hunters). She has a house for them to live in. They agreed not to live in dirty motels anymore. Sam's only request was for Anna and Dean to live an apple-pie life, raising their son. Victoria predicted the thier son would be a boy. Her request was simple. "Just don't name him Kevin." She had said. Annabelle swore to do what they asked untill then.

**Chapter 1: Midnight kicking**

It was 10:50 pm, a few weeks before their son would be born. Annabelle lay there awake. She was still nervous about having a baby. She had heard from her mother, Elizabeth Robinson, what it would feel like to a vampire. It would be more painful. She twisted around to face her husband, and nudged him." Dean, are you awake?" The light snore came to a stop. He opened his eyes, looking completely blissed out. She has never seen him like this, so calm." I am now. What's wrong? Is it the baby?" He asked frantically. She loved this normal life. She and her husband got plenty of sleep without having to worry about hunting supernatural. They don't have to eat in diners every night. And most of all, they get to have a family. " Nothing is wrong. It's just the baby, I can't sleep." Dean looked at her with confussion. With a roll of her eyes, and a sigh, she explained. " He keeps kicking me, I can't sleep like that." Dean put his hand on her stomach and smirked, already knowing what she is about to say. " He gets it from you." She giggled softly. His smirk turned into a smile." Do you know what to name him yet?" He decided that she would pick the name and he would comfirm it. There was no answer. He looked over and saw that Annabelle had finally fallen asleep. He kissed her forehead and slowly fell back asleep.

**Chapter 2: Pancakes**

The next morning, Dean decided to make pancakes. You would think that the hunter, who moves around all the time, would not know how to cook. He wasn't sure how to do it, so he looked at the instructions on the box. He also decided to add blueberries to the pancakes. He stuck them in the pancakes and turned on the stove. Annabelle walked in the kitchen when she heard the stove switch on. With her hands around her growing stomach, she walked to the counter next to Dean. He noticed her there and smiled at her. She saw love and compassion in that smile." Goodmorning baby, did you sleep okay?" She smiled back at him and kissed him on the nose. After seeing him blush she chuckled." I slept like a baby; Are you sure your're doing that the right way?" She asked uncertainly. He turned around to look at her, an assuring smirk on his face." Relax, everything is going to fine. How hard is making pancakes?" Just then, one of the blueberries in the pancake popped, making a hole in the pancake. Annabelle screamed as Dean brought her away from the kitchen. The second pancake shortly followed the first. He turned off the stove, and lifted the pan, keeping it away from his face. He brought it to the sink and put it into the trash disposer. He walked back into the room he put Anna in, looking flushed with embarrassment. Annabelle gaped at him." Maybe I should cook."

**Chapter 3: Guess Who's Back**

After Anna cooked - and ate breakfast with Dean - She went off to her pregnacy classes. Dean went off to work. It was just a normal day for them. What they didn't know, was that someone was watching them." When do you think we should tell them we're back?" The woman asked." Soon, but not right now." The man answered back. He grabbed her hand, and looked into ocean blue eyes." We'll tell them soon, you just have to be patient." He said." I know Sam, but I just can't wait that long." She said. He smiled softly and kissed the corner of her mouth." Well your going to have to Vicki. Look, I promise we will tell them we're here. It's only what? Monday?" She wanted to be stubborn, but he gave her a look and she nodded her head." Okay... I swear if they name him Kevin." She said shaking her head slowly. Sam threw his head back and laughed as they left. "I remember that house." She said softly. " Yeah? What about?" He asked as they got into their car. " Annabelle's parents would take us there every summer. It beat summer camp." She answered. " How many houses do they own?" Sam asked, surprised Annabelle's family decided to buy so many houses. " Alot. One in every state...Some in other countries too." Sam's jaw dropped. " Wow, that's alot of houses." She smiled at him, wondeering how she got someone like him in her life.

**Chapter 4: Seeing things**

Annabelle walked in the building waiting for the teacher to acknowlage her in the room. She felt wind blowing passed her. She looked behind her and thought she saw a shadow on the wall. She shook her head, telling herself that it was her imagination. That she has been hunting for too long, and it's getting to her head. She looked back one more time and saw nothing. " Annabelle, would you mind joining us now? Are you alright?" Mrs. Monroe asked, looking at her wearily. Annabelle wipped her head around to look at Mrs. Monroe. " Yes I am alright. I just thought I saw something." Mrs. Monroe looked skeptical


End file.
